Deep
by sydneybrown735
Summary: She was raised on the simple words from her ancestors 'to be attached is to die' but could a family of mutants change everything. When a new evil beyond anything she has ever hunted before rises and threatens the world, she may just have to trust these mutants and forget everything she has ever been taught.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So this is a story that's been going through my mind from a VERY long time. So I hope it works out and you all like it. And I'm gonna try to stay in third person. I've never done this so if you see something that could be better then please tell me!**

She never stayed in one place for too long. She was unwanted, and she was sure to never become too attached to one place. Her only purpose in life was to fight the creatures that live in the night. Creatures that couldn't be seen by the ordinary humans. She was only known by few and those few were her family. They were like her. They wandered the world fighting evil spirits just like her. They only met three time a year.

She cherished those few days they were all together. With them she was not feared or rejected, but praised and accepted. Her and her family were different that other families. Besides the fact that they travelled the world with minimal human interaction, they kept a secret hidden from these 'normal' people for thousands of years.

She often found herself simply watching these humans interact while she hid in the shadows. They often confused her. The way they acted. The way they would speak to each other. Many other things confused her but she had a job to do, so she pushed these questions to the back of her mind, and continued with her work.

She had been on her own for three years now. Before she would follow her mother or father around, alternating every three years, gaining the experience to 'hunt' on her own. Now she covered North America, her mother covered Europe and Africa, her father covered Asia and Australia, her brother covered South America. Sometimes they would travel to the Poles to check on what small villages live there. Most of the time thought, there would be nothing that's why they were on the low end of the priority list.

As of now she was swiftly making her way through the Yukon heading to the place where she would meet her family and possibly a new family member. She moved at speeds too fast for the human eye to see. Instead all they would see was a blur, but most of the time they wouldn't register it be anything more than a trick of the light.

She would only interact with humans when she need information which wasn't often. She relied on her senses to tell her everything. But the rare times the trail did go cold she would have to interact with the humans, most of the time they were as helpful as a bird trying to open a door.

It wasn't like she couldn't simply have a nice conversation with one, it was the fact of becoming attached to one that forced her to be distant to the human population. She enjoyed having small talks with strangers that would soon forget about her and move on with their lives, but people like that were becoming more and more rare.

Her family on the other hand she could talk to about her travels and hunts that were successful. She could talk with them freely without fear. If only she could see them more often. But that was not how it was. They followed a strict set of rules made by her kind thousands of years ago. _To be attached is to die_. That is what she was forced to live by, but then again she didn't know any different. Even to her family she couldn't become too attached or thoughts of them would distract her from her job and that could have her killed.

She stood on the cliff looking over the blanket of trees before her. Watching for any sign of hostile movement. She was eager for another job, another hunt. But nothing could be seen besides the soft swaying of the tree tops. Her eyes looked to the horizon where exotic colors faded together in mesmerizing ways as the sun set.

Behind her darkness clouded and stars appeared. The hunt would soon begin. She turned her back on the beautiful view and head towards the darkening woods. She could hear one close. She followed the signs to a small clearing where the creature crouched feasting on its victim.

A man sat in front of a small fire that barely lit the small clearing he sat in. He was pointing his pistol at every little noise, shaking like a maraca. The Metus Comedentis that stand invisible to him was feeding on his fear. His mouth stretched wide revealing his five rows of jagged sharp teeth and a snake like tongue. His extremely long arms reaching out towards the poor man, his three long fingers barely touching him. This caused the man to jump more emitting even more fear.

She stepped out of the darkness quietly not wanting the man to be aware of her presence. The Metus finally sensed her and his head snapped around to her. He shrieked and un-earthly sound and fanned his bat like wings. Knowing he wouldn't be able to defeat her, he tried to fly away. With unnatural speed she pounced bring the demon to the ground.

The creature continued to fight her, but his small frame wasn't able to overpower her. She chanted under her breath and within seconds the Metus disintegrated into dust, swept into the wind. Unfortunately, the Metus would be back, that's why her job was never done. They were always coming back, terrorizing people, causing problems.

She speared a glance to the man who was completely unaware of what had just occurred. He seemed calmer now. Satisfied with her work she ran through the woods once again on the lookout for another hunt while she headed to where she would meet her family, the Northern Lights shining above her.

**So that's what I guess you would call the prolog…..i think. Anyway please tell me what you thought of it. I know I didn't give out a lot of info on her appearance and I did that for a reason. If you see and mistakes please tell me I want to make this as good as possible. And before I forget **_**Metus Comedentis**_** means **_**Fear Eater**_**. (I used Google Translate so yay. Hope you like!) REVIEW! And if you liked this story please check out my other story Distant **


	2. Chapter 2 Family Reunion

**Hello again readers. Forgot to do this last time I DON'T WONT TMNT DUH.**

The cold Canada air swirled around her in an icy blanket. She was used to it though, but despite this she shivered and pulled her coat around her tighter. Standing in the shadows she watched as people went on about their day, talking on cell phones, yelling to people they knew, or just simply continuing to their next destination.

She pulled her hood up before stepping out into the open. She moved quickly through them, looking for a familiar face. Her hazel eyes finally landed on a flower cart where a tall man with shaggy, light brown hair stood. His skin tanned a dark golden brown, his eyes a soft green. He was younger than her by about two years but he didn't look it. She was sure that many girls would find his more mature looks and un-kept hair handsome, but even if they did it wouldn't matter. Once they found out what he really was they would probably run away screaming.

Standing about 20 feet away from the younger boy their eyes met. They simply stared at each other for several minutes. It had been three years since she had seen her brother, it was strange how much he had changed over the short amount of time. She wondered if she looked any different. Guess she was about to find out.

Gathering enough courage to take the first step forward was always the hardest, but she did. In a few seconds she was beside him. She couldn't think of anything to say at first so she stood there and ran her fingers over a blood red rose. She should have expected it, he had always been the more affectionate in the pack. But when he wrapped her in a tight embrace she had been surprised, and didn't really know how to react.

She herself was the more distant one. She didn't really like being touched, even a simple raise of the hand would make her flinch. But that could have been caused by her job too, any movement was taken as hostility. "I've missed you." He whispered in her ear. He had shoot up several inches since she had last seen him three years ago, now he was at least three inches taller than her.

"I've missed you too, Yūki" she hugged her younger brother back. "We should go and find Mom and Dad." He nodded and they both headed back into the forest. They said nothing to each other as they walked. After two hours the sun began to set and they came upon a grove of trees. With the sun setting it casted an eerie vale over their surroundings.

They knew it wouldn't be till dark that their parents would arrive, so while they waited they built a fire and sat, and waited for them. They could hear them coming but didn't move. The family reunions were always…interesting. The first to step out was her mother. Her dark, almost black, hair pulled into a tight bun in the top of her head. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and dancing light of the fire, but what really caught the girls eye was the child standing behind her mother.

"Mayonaka, Yūki, meet your little sister Hana" She bent down to little girl's level and smiled at her. She looked up at mother who motioned her to step forward. She did cautiously. She knew the little girl was un-trust worthy of her and her older brother. Hana looked much like their father unlike Mayonaka and Yūki, she had blond hair and blue green eyes. Her skin wasn't was as pale as their mothers and not as dark as their fathers.

She was a cute little girl, but was very timid. She finally got within a foot of her older sister, before she got a very confused look on her face and frowned.

"May-onka" the older brunette had to suppress a laugh at the little girl. She was trying to pronounce her name.

"You can call my May. Ok?" the little blonde nodded her head fast with a big smile. She then turned to Yūki.

"Oki!"

"Close enough kid." He said with a grin. She stood and walked to her mother who had watched the whole seen with a happy smile.

"Oh May." She said tears glazing her eyes. "You've grown so much." She gave her mother a small smile.

"Where's father?" she questioned.

"He'll be here soon." Roughly ten minutes later the gruff man with short blonde hair stepped out of the shadows. He was a well-built man, he could easily pass for a guy in the military. He smiled at his oldest daughter.

"You've done well up here."

"Thank you Father."

"Yes May, tell us about your hunts." Her mother half asked half demanded. She told them about her past three years then Yūki told them about his. She enjoyed this. It was almost like a real family, one's like she'd see on the streets. But she knew they would leave for another three years, return, and leave again. It was like a never ending cycle.

"May!" she was brought out of her thoughts by the deep voice of her fathers.

"Yes Father" she said quickly.

"I have a mission for you." He looked irritated and she guessed he must have been saying her name several times. She stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. "I want you to go to New York City." The brunette frowned.

"May I ask why?"

"I went through there on my way here. The cities over run with Demons. I want you to take care of it. You're old enough now to take on a highly populated city like that." She was both honored and scared of the challenge. "But…..I think there may be something bigger going on there. I want you to check it out. In other words make sure I'm wrong."

"Yes Sir."

Hana left with him at the end. She had been hesitant at first but followed her father, tail between her legs, her now emerald green eyes glowing. They all went their separate ways after that. May headed to New York like her father had told her. It only took an hour to get to the city.

She looked it over from her perch on a tall building. Her father had been correct, the city was overrun. Infested. She made her way down to street level, staying in the darkened ally way. The streets were empty except for the walker making his way down the street. She waited till he passed before she stepped out. A shriek could be heard nearby.

She ran towards the sound. She could see five men circling a poor girl. Around them were Metus's feeding off the girls fear. Mayonaka growled low in her chest. She jumped into the shadows moving too fast for the six humans to even see her before she knocked the five men out, kill the Metus and left.

It wasn't ten minutes later that a couple for men and a girl, with the same tattoo as the men she'd knocked out, stopped her. One grabbed her shoulder trying to overpower her. He stood no chance. She spun on her heal roundhouse kicking the man in the head. Behind the now unconscious guy stood a girl about her age and a younger boy.

"Leave and I won't hurt you." May hist. The two ran in the other direction. She continued through the dark city. She had been here once with her father, now, staring at the place where she had made her first kill she felt a tear slip down her check. Wiping it away quickly she walked away from Central Park.

She had a job to do and couldn't let sentimental feelings get in the way.

**Guess who's coming next chapter!...well maybe don't hold me to it, lol. When she meets the guys you'll find out about her past and why their names are in Japanese if you didn't already know. New chapter in 3 to 4 days. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 in the distance

**Hello again! I don't own TMNT just my characters.**

Leonardo and his brothers were swiftly making their way across the rooftops of New York. It had been a relatively quiet night in the city that never sleeps. With their enemy Shredder destroyed and the Purple Dragon gang gone they had few worries. There was still the occasional robbery or mugging that they could easily take care of.

The sky above them was softly lit by the crescent moon, while the city around them twinkled with lights from tall building. Leonardo's brother Michelangelo was slowly skateboarding beside him while his other two brothers, Raphael and Donatello, walked a short distance away.

"Why we gotta be so good?" each of the brothers gave the red banded turtle a confused look. "I mean now we ain't got no heads ta bust." Leo shook his head at his younger brother.

"Come on guys lets go." It was when they turned around that they seen something that left each of them dumbfounded. "Wh-what is that?"

"I-I don't know Leo." Don said. They each stared at the creature that stood on the rooftop about a mile away. "It looks like a….wolf?"

"Since when do wolfs live in New York City Donnie-Boy? And since when did wolfs look like that?" using his Sai he pointed the creatures almost glowing white fur that had a gold stripe running down the middle from nose to the tip of the tail.

"And since when were wolfs that big." The youngest of the turtles was right, this wolf was huge, and it seemed to be looking for something. "Maybe we should call animal control." Mikey joked.

"Maybe it's a mutant." Leo suggested. When none of his brothers argued he continued. "And if it is a mutant perhaps it can talk." They each nodded before stealthily making their way towards the beast. They were wit in one rooftop before the wolf's ears twitched and it sniffed the air. It turned towards them and growled.

"Leo what do we do?" Mikey asked his older brother. Motioning his brothers to be quiet he moved closer to the wolf like beast.

"Can you talk?" he asked. It did not reply but it defiantly heard him. He was taken back by its golden eyes. _Maybe if it seen me it wouldn't be so aggressive._ With the tough in mind he stepped out from the shadows and in to the beast's line of sight. He asked again "Can you talk?" before he could even blink the wolf was gone.

"Where'd it go!" Mikey yelled in confusion.

"I don't know. Spread out! It couldn't have gone far." They did as they were told. There was only one thing in sight, a girl walking down the street. With no luck they returned home. They were each plagued by questions from their earlier encounter. The golden eyes haunting Leonardo's mind.

"Master Splinter?" he peeked inside the double doors to where the rat master sat mediating. His ear twitched at his oldest son's voice.

"Yes Leonardo?" Leo stepped inside the room and seated himself in front of his father.

"Tonight on patrol we seen….something."

"Something?" Master Splinter questioned.

"I think it might be a mutant but we've never seen anything like it."

"Explain this creature Leonardo."

"It looked like a wolf" at this Master Splinter opened his eyes and stared at his oldest son. "It had pure white fur with a gold stripe down its back, and its eyes were solid gold."

"That is very interesting Leonardo." He was quiet for a while.

"It seemed to be looking for something." Splinter simply nodded.

"Leonardo, befriend this creature it is anything but evil." With that he left to get tea, leaving Leonardo with more questions than were answered. He sighed heavily before getting up to leave himself.

They began going out on patrol every night looking for the wolf, but with no luck. Just when Leo was about to give up they seen it. It looked right at them. Neither they nor the wolf moved, they simply stared. The wolf jumped over the street and them before landing several feet behind them.

"Quit looking for me." it hissed. They were taken back, not only from the fact that the wolf looking creature had just jumped across the street but the fact it could talk. From the sound of its voice it sounded like a girl. Leo, taking the leadership role, stepped forward in a protective way. They were right the wolf was very large, its pure white fur swaying slightly in the wind.

"We don't want to fight, or be your enemies. Just friends and if not that allies." He stared dead straight into the strange eyes. She seemed to consider this, but stepped back. "My name's Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo.

She sat like a dog would and cocked her head to the side in confusing. "What are you?" he felt his lips twitch while trying to suppress a smile. Leo heard Raph growl behind him obviously not happy about telling this wolf thing about them. He could tell the she wolf was getting more and more agitated the longer she was there with them.

"We're mutant turtles. Are you a mutant too?"

She didn't answer him. Before their very eyes the wolf morphed into a girl. They all went slack jawed at the sight.

"No." she finally answered him. "I don't know why but I trust you." She told them, but she still looked hesitant.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Raph warned.

"Perhaps you shouldn't trust me either." Through all of this she kept a straight, plain, face with no emotion. Her eyes were now a dark brown and she had dark brown hair that when just past her shoulders, it was pulled up in a high pony-tail.

"Our father told me you're anything but evil." Her eyes went wide with an emotion he couldn't read but one thing was for sure she didn't look happy.

"How does your master know about me!?"

"I don't know. That's all he would tell me."

"If you're not a mutant then what…are….you." Mikey asked the question they were all wondering. She took another few steps back fear lacing her face. "Wait! We want to be friends. May be we can help you." Mikey said frantically, not wanting the girl to leave. She stopped moving backward and stood up straighter.

"My name is Mayonaka." They were surprised that she had a Japanese name. "You can call me May."

"Mind tellin us what you are?" Raph more demanded than asked.

"I don't trust you enough yet."

"We told you about us so yer-" he was cut off by Leo.

"Raph!" he hissed "If she doesn't trust us then she doesn't have to tell us." He gave his younger brother a warning glare before turning back to the teenaged girl. "I think our master would want to meet you."

"Fine." He was surprised she had said yes. He smiled and they headed to the lair.

"There's just one rule." She raised an eyebrow at him "You have to where a blindfold." They walked through the tunnels of New York till they reached the lair.

"Can I take this off now?"

"Yep" Mikey took the blind fold off of the shorter brunette. Master Splinter stood waiting for his sons and the supposed wolf girl. When she had walked through the threshold he had rising suspicions.

"You must be their master." She bowed to him and he did the same to her.

"What is your name child?"

"Mayonaka. You can call me May."

"That is a very beautiful name Miss May."

"Thank you."

"My name is Master Splinter although some time ago I was called Hamato Yoshi." The young girl's eyes shot up. "You are Peter's daughter aren't you." She nodded to him still at a loss of words.

"Wait Master you know this girl?" Don asked.

"Not personally but I was childhood friends with her father."

"Then you know? What I am?" he nodded to the girl.

"Yes, I'm aware. I had my suspicions when my son Leonardo told me that they had seen a wolf running around New York." He frowned "Why are you here." She casted her gaze downward.

"My father sent me here. New York's over run. He also thinks something bigger's going on." The turtles stood behind the two confused out of their minds. "I need to go now." She turned to leave.

"But you just got here!" Mikey whined.

"I'm sorry Michelangelo but I have a job to do. I'll come down tomorrow sometime." With that she left and Master Splinter turned towards his quarters, once again leaving his son's with more questions.

"Wait how she gonna find the lair!? She was blindfolded!"

"I think she'll be able to figure it out Mikey." He pouted like a little kid but was easily distracted by his new video game. Donnie was searching the internet for and clues as to what exactly she was. So far he hadn't found anything. _She's not a mutant. Ok, could she be an alien? No._ he sat down at his desk, rubbing his temples. This was frustrating.

**Chapter 3 done! Please Review! I'm dying to know what you think! I hope I'm keeping the guys in character. Next chapter I might throw Casey and April in there, and you'll find out more about Master Splinter and Mayonaka's dad. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Home

**Just to make one thing clear, I have the story labeled as 2003 which it is, but Splinter is from the 2012 series due to his background. Please Review it would mean the world.**

_Why did I trust them? What if they expose me? I wish dad were here he'd know what to do._ But her father wasn't here, she was alone like always. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted another hunt. A _Canem Mortem _was trotting down the street looking for anything to torcher.

Eyes narrowed and her mind refocused she approached the creature. Teeth bared in a snarl she continued towards it in the shadows. She stepped into the lightly lit street, making the Canem aware of her. It took a step back knowing it was out matched.

In a dash of light she attacked. Hoping to ultimately destroy her clouded mind, but to no avail. She watched as the beast turned to ash and get whisked away by the mid-night wind. She continued till the sun rose above the horizon, making the harbor shimmer and a veil cast over the city before it.

She stayed on the roof-top, watching the citizens go about their daily lives. Her tail swished behind her as she cocked her head quizzically taking in every detail of their interaction with each other. She stayed there for a while, simply enjoying the peace. Which was odd considering where she was exactly.

At the moment she was trying to decide if she should go back to the turtle creatures and their father. The only thing that was keeping her from saying 'no' was the fact that Splinter was a friend of the family if not a brother to her father. She remembered stories her father had told her about him and how one day he had just disappeared. She turned her back to the rising sun and jumped to ground level. Heaving up the manhole cover she slid into the sewers.

It was rather easy for her to find the lair, due to her ability to track prey that left little to no trace behind. She entered slowly making sure it was safe and not some sort of sick trap. She heard the sound of metal clashing against metal coming from behind a set of rice-paper doors. Sticking to the shadows she crept towards the room where the family was.

Splinter was immediately aware of her presence, but gave no acknowledge except for the slight twitch of his ear. She found herself watching in fascination as they attacked each other, but didn't intend on hurting each other. Due to this lack of focus she seeped out of the shadows making her way to the rat master. The turtles were still unaware of her presence.

"What are they doing Master Splinter." She asked as she watched them flip, stab, and tackle each other. Before he answered he corrected one of his sons.

"Donatello you must be more fluid with your motions!" he ordered towards the purple banded turtle. "They are practicing their ninjustu." He then whispered to her.

The one known as Raphael was flipped into the air by his older brother Leonardo, landing at her paws. He yelped in surprise at seeing the giant wolf towering above him.

"You came back!" Michelangelo yelled running towards her. Just before he could hug her she dashed in a blur ending up behind the four, now in human form. "Uhhhh…..where'd she go?"

"I'm right behind you." She said looking them all over.

"It's good to see you again Mayonaka." She said nothing but gave a small smile.

A noise caught her attention causing her to go into full alert. Taking wolf form she curiously searched for the source of the sound. From her hiding place she seen a redheaded woman and dark haired man just behind her.

"Hey guy's we're here." The woman yelled.

"We are in the dojo Miss. O'Neil." Sensing that they weren't any danger she backed down, but didn't turn human. She was ready to run and probably never return. Just as she was doing this a flick of the shadow set her once again on full alert. Swiftly she ran to the entrance the man and woman came in. She watched, listened, and smelled till she was sure of what she had seen.

"Wait May what are you doing!" Leo yelled to the wolf girl, but she was too focused to even hear him. Following her pray down the dark tunnels, she kept all her senses on high as she walked. The soft, almost silent foot steps behind her quickened.

The glistening pure white wolf stopped as she watched the Camen stop, becoming aware of her presence. She crouched down getting ready to pounce. Springing forward she pinned to beast below her, before she could get a good hold though it wiggled free.

Most Camen would have ran but this one stayed and held its ground. And although this confused her she didn't let that distract her. Going for the neck she latched on throwing the beast to the opposite wall. It laid there for a moment, plenty of time for her to get rid of it before it came too.

The turtles and their rat father watched as the wolf girl seemed to be attacking air.

"Masta Splinter what she doin? There ain't nothing der."

"Nothing that we can see my son."

"Well what's dat supposed to mean?!"

"It means Raphael," Donatello began "that whatever she's fighting we can't see." Raph growled in aggravation. She walked to the far wall a deadly glow in her golden eyes. There was a fierceness about her that could chill any living creature to the bone.

Finished with her job she approached the mutant family.

"You shouldn't have followed me." she hiss though her face calm with no emotion.

"What are you?" Leo asked. She was very quiet wondering how she should answer his question considering she still didn't trust them.

"I go by many names, Protector's, Hunters, Angles, Demons, we have no true name."

"What were you doing just there." She looked over her shoulder.

"I was…..doing my job." She stated slowly. Leonardo was slowly losing his temper.

"We should head back to the lair my sons and Mayonaka."

Leonardo didn't take his eyes off the brunette. He couldn't figure out why his father trusted this mystery girl. The more she had dogged his questions the less he trusted her and was fearful for his family's safety. Following his father to the dojo he knelt in front of him.

"What troubles you my son?"

"Why do you trust her?"

"When I was a young boy I met her father. He was like a brother to me, but then he had to leave." He could see the sadness flash through his master's eye before it was covered by his usual calm expression.

"Why did he leave." He wanted to tell his son, but he did not want to risk Mayonaka leaving. He could see how New York was spiraling into a dark pit and without her help there'd be no chance of recovery.

"One day, my son, I will be able to tell you, but as of now I can't risk Mayonaka leaving."

Leonardo frowned deeply as he though this over. Standing up he left his father's quarters. _So her father grew up in Japan. That explains the name, but why did he leave? _

"Is that why your name is Japanese? Because your father grew up in Japan?" a small smile curled her light pink lips.

"Yes. Me and my siblings all have Japanese names."

"You have siblings?

"Yes, a brother and a sister. I'm the oldest, I'm 18, Yūki's 15, and Hana's 2."

"It's a beautiful name you have. It fits you. Midnight." She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and her movements became fidgety. "Do you see your family often?"

"Only as much as I need too." She told him with a straight face, hiding any and all emotion she felt. Something about the way she said that gave Leo the feeling she was hiding something more. Only before he could ask Mikey called from the kitchen that the pizza was ready.

She stared at the strange triangle shaped food. She hardly ever ate normal human prepared food, she usually hunted food herself, so to sit down at a real table and eat a piece of food was very strange for her. She took a cautious bite and found it very good but still preferred freshly cooked meat.

Later that day Master Splinter told Mayonaka that she could stay at the lair for as long as she needed. She wanted to decline his offer but knew she had nowhere to stay or sleep so she stayed. When the sun went down she began her hunt only to return at the break of dawn.

**Chapter 4 finally! I had major writers block. So you've learned a little more about her past and don't worry things are gonna start happening soon. REVIEW please. **


End file.
